


SHIIIIIIIT !!!!!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Scat, crackfic, help me, i didn't want to do my classwork, i need clout, just for fun, mlm, the things i do for internet fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *foams mouth* GRRRRR *snarl* BITE BITE MUNCHSJFHJSGRRRRRR BARK BARK WOOF WOOF WOOF GR TNGFMR BARK BARL BARK WOOF OWOOOO HOWL WITH ME OWOOOOOOOOOO BARK BARK GRRR......*sniffs* BARK GGRRR BARK BARK WOOF GGGGRRR GRR BARKNFKFLH FMSMANBARK WOOF WOOF GR TNGFMR BARK BARL BARK BARK WOOF WOOF WOOF GGRRRR BARRKKFNBFB GRR WOMGMHMBOF GRR BARKNFKFLH BARK BARK BARK WOOF GGGGRRR GRR WOMGMHMBOF GRRR BARK BARK WOOF ARF GRRR GXNXHSJSH BRRR BARK BARK GRR ARF BARK WOOF ARF BARK GRR SNARL RUFF WOOF BARK WOOF SNARL GRR ARF ARF WOOF BARK RUFF GRR ARF BARK WOOF ARF BARK GRR SNARL RUFF WOOF BARK WOOF SHART GRR ARF ARF WOOF BARK RUFF GRR ARF BARK WOOF ARF BARK GRR SNARL RUFF WOOF BARK WOOF SNARL GRR ARF ARF WOOF BARK RUFF GRR ARF BARK BARK WOOF SNARL GRWOEL GRRRRRRRR GRGRG RUFF WOOF WOOF BARK GGRRR GROWL SNARL BARK BARK BARK GRREEAAAA RR RUGH RUFF HRRR WOOf BARK BARK WOOF SNARL GRWOEL GRRRRRRRR GRGRG RUFF WOOF WOOF BARK GGRRR GROWL SNARL BARK BARK BARK GRREEAAAA RR RUGH RUFF WOOF
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	SHIIIIIIIT !!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell for this

Clay and George have just recently moved into an apartment in Los Angeles to continue their career. Their curiosity gets the best of them and they shit on each other the end


End file.
